The Bet
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Updated! Bulma and Vegeta make a bet about love!...Who will win? BV
1. Chapter 1

"Hey , every1 back wit another one!

The Bet

Chapter One: Bring it on!

Vegeta was just drinking out the milk carton when he heard Bulma slam the front door and stomp her way in. He shook his head. "Here, we go again," he thought. It was the third time this week that Bulma and Yamcha had gotten into a fight. Again and again the two would yell at each other until they were both blue in the face or before Bulma would slam the door on Yamcha. However, the next morning Yamcha would give her call and they would be back together by that afternoon.

"Helpless" he thought, putting the milk back in the fridge. He couldn't understand why she would stay with him. All they do is fight, fight, and fight some more. The two can't seem to get through a minute, without saying something that pisses one of them off.

And besides, Bulma could do so much better than him or at least he thought so. Yamcha is a worthless piece shit that can't provide her with anything, but grief. She, however, had everything, except for good taste in men.

"If only she had m …." Vegeta trailed off, condemning his thought for Bulma. He couldn't accept the fact that he may have some sort of _emotions_ for her.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said, appearing around the corner. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cabinet with a glass, taking a shot of it. She sighed as she gulped it down, while pulling a cigarette from her pocket. She could feel another migraine coming on.

"You know that those can kill you…"Vegeta said, looking at her light one them up.

"I don't tell you what to do with your fucking body, do I?" She said feeling the nicotine rush through her.

Vegeta shrugged, "I can tell someone didn't have a _fun_ night"

"No shit, Sherlock! Like it would take mind-reader to know that." She said, taking another puff from her cigarette. "For once, just once…I would like that bastard to know how really fucking grateful he should be to have me. I mean…I could get any guy…_any guy_. Yet, treats me like I don't matter….I should dumped his ass."

"Like that _will_ happen." Vegeta muttered.

"What!" Bulma exclaimed. "You don't think I would dump him? I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Yeah right, he'll call you up tomorrow with some sorry ass story. And by three o'clock you'll be back _in love_, or _fucking _for that matter."

"Oh, so you think you have me so figured out…" Bulma said, getting right up into Vegeta's face.

"There's not much to figure." Vegeta could feel her breath hit his face, making him uncomfortable.

"And what would know about love?" Bulma could feel Vegeta tense up, but she didn't budge. Over the course of time Vegeta had been there, she had gotten used to him and now didn't feel threaten by him, one bit. She believed he was more bark than bite.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do" Vegeta said, moving pass her after not being able to be so close to her. His thoughts and emotions would always jumble, when he got that close to her.

"You, Mr. Emo, know more about love than me? That's ridiculous." Bulma said, letting out a laugh. "You haven't had date in like forever and you know nothing about winning a girl's heart, that's for sure… I bet you can't even get a woman to spend one week or even a day with you for that matter." Bulma said, pouring another shot.

"Fine…I bet you, I can. And not only that, I bet I can keep her for more than month and make her fall in love with me."

"Fall in love with you?" Bulma said almost choking. "Please, like that will ever happen."

"What? You _scared_ that I may have a chance at beating your ass!"

"No!"

"Then, it's on, if I win…No, when I win, you will never complain about having to fix the gravity chamber, actually cook some decent meals around here, and finally show some respect for the prince that I am."

"Yeah, okay, whatever! But if you lose, which you will, you'll have to be my maid for a whole month and not call me anything else, but Miss. Bulma."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Now, look who's running scared?"

"I'm no coward!"

"Than bring it on…Oh, Vegeta remember when you lose that I like my breakfast with freshly squeezed orange juice in the morning."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever, woman!"

* * *

So what you think! Be honest! And be a boo and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet

Chapter Two: The Perfect Girl?

Bulma sat there waiting, at the kitchen table. He was late, again. She looked at the clock, before flipping another page of her magazine.

'_An hour late,_' she thought. She was getting tired of Yamcha's antics. She had put up with them for years, and every time he would screw up, she would convince herself that he would change. That he would finally take some responsibility for his actions. But, that was never the case, yet in still she can back to him.

'Things never change.' Bulma thought. They had been dating (off and on) since they were teenagers and it seemed like nothing has change since then. They were still fighting about the same old things. However, she _honestly_ thought she had no choice but to put up with his behavior. For what reason, she had no clue.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sudden sound of the doorbell. She got up and sighed, _'I wonder what the bastard's excuse is, now?'_ she asked herself as she opened the door and there was Yamcha holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry, baby!" he said trying to give Bulma a kiss. However, Bulma stepped back from him, leaving him in mid-air.

"Don't sorry me, baby. Where the fuck were you? I have been waiting here for an hour? And don't give that lame excuse that your car broke down. Or that you had to visit your grandmother." Yamcha had told Bulma all of them, every excuse in the book. Some of them being so ridiculous, she really question whether Yamcha thought she had an ounce of intelligence.

"Well, my car really did break down, this time. I swear it." Yamcha said trying to sound sincere, but Bulma could tell it was bullshit. It always was.

"Agrrh! I'm so tired of you, Yamcha!" Bulma said, putting her fingers to her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"I'm sorry! Bulma, what else do you want me to do?" Yamcha said, throwing up his arms in defense.

"A whole lot, fucking more!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Sorry, I haven't been there _lately_, but I _promise_ things will change." He said, edging near her. She couldn't resist him. It was almost like he had a spell on her, forever trapping her in _his_ world.

"Promises, promises that is all you make." She said crossing her arms.

"I know…and from this day forward I swear to keep them." He said wrapping his arms around her. She wished she could believe him, she _really_ did. But it just wasn't in his nature. He is a _good_ guy with a _good _heart, no lie. It was just … he wasn't dependable or trustworthy.

"Yeah…," She said wrapping her arms tighter around his. Bulma knew then that couldn't keep up this act for much longer. She wanted more, much more. She deserved it.

"So, where is that saiyan _princess_ that I love so much?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

Bulma shrugged, "I don't know…I haven't seen him, in a while. He keeps to himself more and has been going out."

"Going out? Are you serious? He is actually taking this bet seriously." Yamcha said, laughing.

"Just because he going out doesn't mean he is dating anyone..." Bulma said to Yamcha, though it was more for her. She couldn't imagine him going out with a girl. It was absurd. He didn't have any communication skills. He practically hates all humans. So, she knew or at least she thought she knew. She had this bet, in the bag.

"It sounds like to me the guy may have a girlfriend, as hard as it is to believe."

"Yeah, whatever… he does not have one. He can't. He doesn't know how to be in a relationship, let alone carry on a conversation with a girl for more than second."

"Whatever you say, but I wouldn't mind him having a girlfriend. May be he will move out from here and you will finally be rid of that parasite." Yamcha said. He always had dislike for Vegeta, even more so now that Bulma had let Vegeta stay at her house. He was a known killer, and yet she let him in to her home with open arms. Yamcha was still trying to understand this.

"I guess..." Bulma said, but the thought of Vegeta leaving almost made her feel sad. In a way, she thought it was cool that he was here. Though, she hated it, at times. He began to grow on her, like _fungus_, but in a good way.

That's when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at Yamcha then back at the door. She wasn't expecting any more visitors except for him.

"It's probably one of those damn solicitors," Bulma groaned as she opened the door, to be greeted by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi…"

"Look, I don't want anything you are selling, so just leave now and I won't have to call the dogs out on you." Bulma said, closing the door.

The woman though stopped the door before it slammed shut.

"I'm not selling anything…. Umm…my name is Elle and I'm here to see Vegeta. Vegeta does live here, right?"

"You're here to see Vegeta?"

"Yes, he does live here, am I correct?"

"Yes, but…" She couldn't believe her eyes. _'Did Vegeta actually pull off getting girl, and a_ _beautiful one, at that? Something had to be wrong with her,'_ Bulma thought.

"Bulma…who is it?" Yamcha said before looking at the woman at the door. "Wow!" Yamcha accidentally said out loud. Bulma turned her head gave Yamcha an evil glare before nudging him in the stomach.

"Come in…come in, where are my manners." Bulma said inviting the woman in, reluctantly though. For some reason, she already had a dislike for this woman standing in front of her. Everything about her seemed, too perfect, from her hair to her beautiful brown eyes, to the red Prada shoes she was wearing.

"Umm…do you want me to take off my shoes? I wouldn't want to ruin your nice rug."

"Sure, if you want?" She was too nice, almost to the point where it was disgusting.

Elle pulled off her shoes and placed them by the door, before tucking a blond lock of hair behind her head. "Umm…Is Vegeta here right now?"

"I don't know, I could check….," Bulma said as she was about to make her way upstairs to see if he was there. "Yamcha, are you coming?" She didn't want her man to be down there with little Miss. Perfect.

"You don't really need me to go find him, do you?" he said, not taking his eyes off Elle. He couldn't help, but look at her. She was beautiful. He wanted to know how the hell Vegeta was able to pull of getting a girl like this… and if she had a sister.

"Yes!" Bulma said, in aggravated voice. Bulma could feel the vein across her temple pulsate.

"Fine…Do you want to look for him with us, as well?" Yamcha offered to Elle as Bulma stood there in shock. He hadn't really just offered her to look for Vegeta with them.

"Umm…If it wouldn't be a bother, to anyone?" She said, looking directly at Bulma.

"No…it wouldn't" Bulma said, trying to put the best fake smile on that she could, when the door opened and there walked in Vegeta.

"Thank…god!" Bulma said.

* * *

Thanks for the support. And remember to be a boo and review!!! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet

Chapter Three: Jealous?

"Thank god!" Bulma exclaimed. For once in her life, Bulma was actually happy to see the saiyan prince walk through the door. Instead of all the other times when she would dread to hear him yell 'Woman, fix that damn gravity chamber!' or any other demands that he might have had. However, this time was different. His new friend—or whatever the hell she was—was getting on Bulma's last nerve. Not to mention the constant looks her boyfriend was giving to little miss perfect.

"Hey, Vegeta…"Elle said, greeting him with a kiss that shock both Yamcha and Bulma. Bulma's eyes were almost out of her sockets. '_Vegeta, has a girlfriend…?'_ Bulma thought. _'Vegeta, has a girlfriend.'_ she repeated to herself. _'How?'_ Vegeta was an anti-social, controlling, little troll that couldn't stand the sight of any display of affection, calling it to be 'weak', 'foolish', and 'unnecessary' acts. But here he was returning Elle's kiss right in front of Bulma's eyes. Bulma looked around the room to see if there were any cameras or something because this had to be a joke.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and noticed her expression of total shock across her face and smirked to himself. '_Did she really think that I couldn't pull this off?'_ He thought. He couldn't understand the woman's doubtfulness in him. He knew he was extremely attractive, having the body that most men wanted and that most women dream of. He smart, even cunning, to say the least. There were so many things that made him a perfect catch, which couldn't be said about Bulma's 'weakling' boyfriend.

"Hey, what are you doing here….?" Vegeta said, still keeping his eyes on Bulma. Bulma could tell that he was loving every moment of this. If he had really thought that by getting a girl dumb enough to date him meant that he won the bet, he was seriously wrong. Bulma wasn't going to give up that easily. She wasn't going to pass a chance to see Vegeta in a maid's costume, serving orange juice.

"I thought I would surprise you and take you out to dinner...I know how you love to eat and you say how you can never get a good meal around… _here_. Umm, so I just thought I would treat you to dinner." Elle said, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's waist.

"That's sounds great." Vegeta said.

"Well, we better get going. Do you guys want to come with us?" Elle said looking in the direction of Yamcha and Bulma.

"Well, Yamcha and I have plans—."

"We've love to." Yamcha said, cutting Bulma off.

"What?" Bulma said puzzled. "Did I just miss something, here?"

"Ummm…I think it would be better if we went with Vegeta and his girlfriend. This way we can kill to birds with one stone, go out to eat and get to know Elle." Yamcha said, smiling.

Bulma shrugged "Whatever." Bulma knew that Yamcha had some alter motive to this. He just wanted to be with Elle or at least around her. He was a sucker for a pretty face. '_Hopeless,' _Bulma thought. '_Just hopeless.'_

_ O O O_

Bulma had to admit the restaurant was nice that Elle had invited them to. It was place that Bulma wished Yamcha would take her to sometimes. Instead of the food chain restaurants that Yamcha would take her to where you could get whole meal less than five dollars. And on top of that he would say_, 'You can get whatever you want, baby.'_Whenever, she wanted to go to these kinds of places she would either have to take herself or pay for Yamcha.

"So…tell me how and when did you two meet?" Bulma said, taking a sip of her drink.

Elle faced turned bright red, "Well, we met about three weeks ago, today" Elle said, entangling her hand with Vegeta's. She smiled and looked into Vegeta's eyes. As Bulma observed she almost thought she saw a glimmer of light sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen, before. And for some unknown reason to Bulma, it pained her, giving her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that moved to her heart.

"I was walking home from work one late night," Elle continued. "when two men jump me asking me to hand over my purse, which I gave them. But then they went after me." Elle paused. Bulma could see Elle's body tense up as she started to fidget with her napkin.

"I was so scared I didn't know what to do. There was no one around I thought so I expected the worst…but then?" Elle paused yet again this time to look up at Vegeta. She cracked a smile and Vegeta did the same, holding her hand tighter, which surprise Bulma. She couldn't remember a time Vegeta had ever smiled like that. It soften his features giving him a more friendlier look than his usually permanent-like scowl imprinted on his face.

"Then what?" Yamcha said, almost sitting on the edge of his seat.

"All of sudden, they stopped and fell to the ground. It was so weird. I couldn't understand what had happen when I saw this handsome man with flame-like hair that appeared out of nowhere. He looked over at me and then the men at my feet. He turned around and started to walk away. I yelled for him to wait but he left. I thought I would never see him again. Until that very next day, I spotted him hanging around the bar I worked at. I told him I had to repay him or at least buy him a drink. And the rest is history."

O O O

"He's paying her…" Bulma said, on there way back from restaurant. Elle and Vegeta had decided to stay downtown in the city. While Bulma opted not to go, she had thought she had enough bullshit for the night. "…or she fucking crazy."

"What makes you think that she was lying?" Yamcha said, as pulled up into Bulma's drive way.

"Everything! First of all, Vegeta doesn't save people. He hates people. And her whole story did not add up. You know as much as I know that Vegeta does not have a sympathetic bone in his body. So, for her to make the claim that Vegeta saved her life or whatever, brings reasonable doubt that they are not a true couple. That this is just an act. She is getting some form of payment for this, that's for sure."

"I think you've gone psycho. They seem legit. I think Vegeta may have found him a girlfriend that actually likes him and enjoys his company. Which seems to me is a good thing. And besides she does not seem like the type of woman to lie."

"'She doesn't seem like the type of girl to lie'" Bulma repeated. "You've known the woman all of three seconds and you can just make that assumption. Please, you see a cute blond and she can do or say no wrong." It was always the same with him. A cute face would never lie?

"No, it's not that. It's just there is something about her--I don't know--that makes her seem genuine, which is not so much that I can say for you, right now."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean? Are you truly asking this?" Yamcha said, raising his voice. "You are acting all jealous and snotty like."

"I'm acting jealous? I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous?" Bulma said, defensively.

"It's freakin' obvious, Bulma. You don't like Vegeta and Elle, together."

"I shouldn't! I have a bet to win, remember or have you forgotten about that?"

Yamcha shook his head and gripped the steering wheel. _'There had been some many signs…'_ He thought to himself. "Bulma, you don't want Vegeta and Elle together not just because of the bet, but because you don't _want_ them together. The whole time at restaurant whenever Elle touched Vegeta you had this physical reaction to it like it was hurting you or something. "

"No, I didn't" Bulma said.

"You didn't, did you?" Yamcha questioned her, knowing it was a lie. It was so evident that even Elle asked him if Bulma was okay, several time during dinner.

"So, what are you saying Yamcha? That I'm secretly in love with Vegeta or something?"

"You said it." Yamcha said.

"That's just fucking hilarious, Yamcha. And how did you come up with this one?"

"You volunteer to let Vegeta stay with you. You build him whatever equipment he needs to train with. Also, that time he stole the spacecraft before Frieza came here; you were worried about him and didn't even care about the extensive damage he caused. Instead, you tried to make his stay even more comfortable. It's apparent that you have some sort of deep hidden emotion for the short saiyan. For all I know, you and him have…" Yamcha trailed.

"That Vegeta and I have what?" Bulma asked, getting right in Yamcha's face.

"You know…" Yamcha said. Ever since Vegeta came here, Yamcha constantly thought Bulma had some kind of crush on Vegeta. Bulma always had something for the bad boys. That's one of the reasons why she fell for him in the beginning.

Bulma started to laugh. "You think that I'm cheating on you with Vegeta. Humph! I guess that's tops all the bullshit I've heard tonight. Because if I'm not correct you are the one who is cheating on me, am I right? I mean all the times that your car broke down or other sudden mishaps that hindered you from keeping your promises to me. You never once were with anyone else, right? You were honest the whole time?"

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Yamcha said, looking into Bulma's eyes.

Bulma sighed, "I know you would."

Yamcha took a deep breath."I was…I was with someone else. I admit it." Bulma could feel the tears build up at her throat. She knew it was true. She knew it. But nothing could prepare her from hearing it from his own lips. "But I recognize now that you and me…this is as far as we go. We've been together for years off and on and it seems like we're stuck. However, when Vegeta came it was totally different. You looked at him the way you used to look at me."

"So, it's my fault that you cheated on me because of preconceive notions that you have made about me and Vegeta? If you want to point the finger at the one who ruined this relationship, then you should look in the mirror, Yamcha, because I have done everything to try to hold or salvage this relationship." Bulma said. The tears rolled down her face in streams.

Yamcha soften his voice. "Look, I'm not blaming you, but you need to see that you were having emotion affair with Vegeta way before I was having affair with another woman." Yamcha tried to take her hand, but Bulma snatch it from him. The distance between them feeling like miles now, not inches.

"It's typical…just typical." Bulma said, shaking her head. He was never going to change. All those promises he said he would keep, were wasted breathe. "You know what, Yamcha? Fuck you." Bulma opened her car door and ran out into the rain. Yamcha rested his head on the steering wheel. He had wished things had turned out different than they did.

Bulma fidgeted for her keys in her purse and opened the door then slammed it behind her. She slid her back, down the door and hugged her knees to her chest dropping her purse to her side.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, as she felt the door's support slip away from her back.

"What?"

* * *

Thank you Thank you for all the support. Also, remember to be a boo and review ;). 


	4. Chapter 4

The Bet

Chapter Four:

"What?" Vegeta said, as he closed the door behind him. Bulma jolted to her feet, almost losing her balance. She tried to wipe off the black mascara tears from her face as quickly as she possible, praying that he could not see her. The room was dark though so both of them could not see a thing.

"What's wrong?" He said, trying to make out Bulma's face. Bulma stepped back away from him. Vegeta shrugged and made his way to the kitchen. Bulma followed him there up until he turned on the bright kitchen lights. She coward back behind the kitchen door, shielding her face from the bright lights in front of her. She was too ashamed to let Vegeta see her like this right now.

Vegeta gave her a strange look, puzzled by her. She wasn't like her normal bitchy self. "When did you suddenly become a vampire?" He said. "Better yet, how long have you been one?"

Bulma didn't respond with her usually witty comebacks instead she looked down at the Tuscan tile floor. She was still trying to sort out things, unsure of what she thought or felt. "Why are you acting this way?" He said, frustrated by her actions or rather inactions. "Did you and the weakling boyfriend of yours have a fight, again?" He said, wanting to get her mad. This was just too weird for him when the woman wasn't talking. He thought he would never see the day when the woman was at a lost for words. It just wasn't her. She was always outspoken, something he both like and hated about her.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Yeah, we broke up…" She said, quietly.

Vegeta huffed. "Yeah, like I have heard that one before. It is a never ending circle with you two. I bet you'll be made up with him by tomorrow, like always. Back in love, like nothing ever happened." He said, going to the freezer and grabbing the carton of rocky road ice cream out. Vegeta licked his lips. The humans may have failed at a lot of things, but this was genius.

"No, really it's over. We're through, for good." Bulma said, biting her lip. She stepped into the light, which made her eyes squint a little. Vegeta could finally see her as she entered into the kitchen. He had never seen the woman in such a mess, before. Her eyes were so puffy they look like raccoon's eyes. Her hair was all over her head in matted tangles. She did not look like the woman he and Elle left at the restaurant.

"Damn! What happened to you? You look like a fucking train wreck."

"Thanks…" Bulma said, sarcastically like she didn't know that herself. He was never one who was good with words.

"I guess you guys really did break up…" Vegeta said, looking over at Bulma. "He didn't hurt, did he?" Vegeta quench his fists slightly. He couldn't understand why the thought of that bastard Yamcha, or anyone else for that matter, hurting Bulma angered him so much. _'You got to get a hold on yourself'_ Vegeta thought. Lately his emotions for her had him on edge. This bet, and everything was getting to him.

Bulma gave Vegeta an odd look. She was surprised that he even cared. It just wasn't in his nature. So, to see him like this was bizarre to Bulma. She would have never imagined Vegeta getting upset over her. It made Bulma smile at the notion. She hated to admit it but it made her glad to know he cared, even if he didn't know it, at the time. "No…, at least not physically."

Vegeta sighed and nodded his head. "Good" he muttered under his breath. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started to head towards the living room. Before going back to the drawer and getting another spoon. "Here." He said, throwing the spoon at Bulma. Bulma caught it and look over at Vegeta who had plopped himself on the couch. Bulma followed him and did the same. He stuck the carton of ice cream between them and took off the lid. Bulma smiled over at Vegeta._ 'May be Yamcha was…right?' _She thought as she dug her spoon into the ice cream.

"So, how was the rest of your date with 'what's her face'?" Bulma said, putting the spoonful with the rocky road ice cream in her mouth.

"You mean Elle?"

"Yeah, her." Bulma said, getting another spoonful.

"Good…why? Are you afraid that you going to lose the bet, or are you just jealous?" He asked, knocking Bulma spoon away.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. "Neither, I was just wondering how the supposed 'love birds' are doing."

"What do you mean 'supposed'? Are implying that 'our love' is not real?" He mocked.

"Well, it obvious that you're paying her. With what? I'm not quite sure yet. Or she just really, really dense."

Vegeta chuckled, "Now, I know you're jealous. You can't handle the fact a woman might or is interested in me."

"No…I just can't stand cheaters."

"Cheaters? Are you calling me a fucking cheater?" He said, taking the ice cream away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Bulma said, reaching over Vegeta to get the ice cream.

"Well?"

"Yes, I'm calling you a cheater, a low down dirty cheater. Now, give me back the damn ice cream." Bulma said, irritated.

"Why fuck do you think I would or need to cheat? Do you need glasses, woman? Because look at me. There's not much to hate."

"Really, not much?" Bulma said, looking at Vegeta questionably. _'He was apparently delusional' _Bulma thought. "It's great you think that."

"Whatever….woman." He said, throwing the carton of ice cream at her. The ice cream spilled onto Bulma's new dress.

"Great…just fucking fantastic!" Bulma said, getting of the couch as she watched it run down her dress. "You can be such a child sometimes, Vegeta."

Bulma stomped off to her bedroom to change. Ten minutes later, Bulma return in some sweats with her arms crossed and her hair pulled back in a neat bun. She sighed as she sat down on the far end of the couch, making sure she was no way near Vegeta.

"Could you get any farther?" He said, as he watched he curl up near the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, if you left." Bulma said taking the blanket off the back of the couch and placing it on her.

"Why would I leave? I was here first."

"No, I think you are mistaken. You see this is my house. You are just a mere guest. Therefore, I was here first."

"And your point?" Vegeta said, not really paying any attention to what she had just said.

Bulma sighed in defeat. It was like talking to a brick wall. "I have no point, Vegeta. I never do." She said, pulling the blanket over her more. It wasn't long before she and Vegeta had both fallen asleep.

A few hours later, Vegeta woke up from the weirdest dream or more like a nightmare. He shook his head trying to forget it. When he noticed a mass of blue hair sprawled across his chest.

"What the—?" Bulma had fallen asleep on him. It felt strange, but comforting, as well, having her tightly hug him like this. She seemed so fragile there. Sound asleep. He watched her for a while before deciding to get up. He slowly—trying not to wake her—moved out from under, gently resting her head upon a pillow.

He was about to leave her there on the couch, when it struck him at last minute to just put her to bed and not leave her down here by herself. _'The bitch would probably complain how I left her down here.'_ Vegeta thought.

He picked her up, cradling her head against his chest. She automatically clung to him, whispering "Vegeta.." in her sleep, which surprised him a little. _'The woman is dreaming about me.'_ He thought with a smirk across his face. It gave him a warm feeling that he had never felt before, something that he wasn't sure if he like or didn't like yet.

He went over to her room. He rested her down on her lavender colored bedspread and bent his knees to be face level with her. At that moment he had the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. The way the moonlight hit her face made he look astoundingly beautiful and almost irresistible. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and then with all of his might got up to leave her.

Bulma cracked a smile as she heard the door close behind him.

* * *

I know I know I know it short however I will update sooner than can lick your elbow, weird I know. But remember to be a boo and review pretty please. Also, much thanks to all the reviews. 

Love ya,

Lazy bird


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, sorry. I know I'm really late updating, but I hope like it.

The Bet

Chapter Five:

Bulma could not help but smile when she opened up her curtains to greet the morning sun. A sensation of happiness washed over her as the sun's rays warmed her skin. She had slept like a baby last night and was in a surprisingly good mood. Enough so, that she felt like making breakfast for her and the sleeping beauty that had tucked her in last night.

O O O

Vegeta woke up with the side of his face submerge in his pillow. He hardly slept last night, tossing and turning thinking about everything that had happen last night. He could not believe he had let himself get so pathetic. Vegeta ran his hands over his face and promised himself that he would never be that kind of situation again when he caught scent of the pleasant smell that had entered his room.

It was a smell that had been foreign to the house for months. It was food, real food. Vegeta had thought he was only dreaming, but the smell was just too strong for it not to be real

_'Could it be__?'_ He thought as he got up out of his bed, '_if so who was cooking.'_ He knew it couldn't be Bulma, because the woman could not cook for shit. She could hardly boil water much less make anything that gave off an aroma like this.

Vegeta threw some clothes before making his way downstairs to see who was creating such a feast. He could feel his mouth watering as he approached the kitchen to find to his astonishment Bulma was the one actually cooking.

"What…are doing?" Vegeta said, his voice still groggy with sleep, but Bulma had not heard him. She was too preoccupied humming to herself as she flipped pancakes onto a plate. Vegeta curiously watched her. He had never seen the woman this happy, especially when cooking. She was almost glowing.

Bulma flipped another pancake on a plate when she caught sight of Vegeta who was looking dumbfounded.

"Oh, Vegeta I did not see you there." Bulma said, cheerily. "Do you want some breakfast?" she said, pushing a plate of pancakes towards him. Vegeta stared a Bulma questionable, '_The woman has finally lost it' _He thought. He looked at the plate of pancakes before him. They actually looked edible and may be even delicious, which led him to believe only one thing _'She's__ trying to poison me?'_

"What?" Bulma said, looking innocent as can be. However, Vegeta was skeptical. The woman was not to be trusted. He was not quite sure what she would do to win the bet.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Bulma just smiled. "You're being silly, Vegeta. Eat your pancakes before they get cold." Vegeta kept staring at her, unsure what he should do. The pancakes looked so good and he wanted to taste them, but he was not sure of Bulma's motives. Why was she being so nice to him? Why was she so happy? It all did not make any sense.

"If your not going to eat them, I will" Bulma said, grabbing the plate from Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed her hand and at his touch she felt a shock rush threw her like nothing she had ever felt before. Her heart skipped a beat and at that moment Bulma glanced up at Vegeta's eyes. She had never truly notice how dark they really were. All she could see was her reflection in them and nothing else. Vegeta, on the other hand, could see right threw her big blue eyes like opened windows. He could not see any signs of deception in her, which baffled him even more.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring causing Bulma to jump slighty, bringing both of them back to reality.

"I'll get it" Bulma said, regaining some of her composure.

"Hello" Bulma said, answering the phone. She turned towards Vegeta and smiled as she watched him sniff the pancake before taking a bite out of it.

"Oh, hey Bulma. This is Elle. Uh…is Vegeta around?"

Bulma's smile quickly diminished at the sound of Elle's voice. "Yeah… he's right here." Bulma said throwing the cordless phone at Vegeta, catching him slightly of guard.

"It's _Elle_…" Bulma scoffed before taking a seat right across from Vegeta.

"Elle," Vegeta said.

Bulma could feel the anger rise up in her as she watched Vegeta talk to Elle. She did not understand why this woman made her so mad or annoyed. _'May be it was because she was too perfect, too nice, too artificial.'_ Bulma thought while jamming her fork into her pancakes.

Vegeta hung up the phone after his conversation with Elle. "So, what to _that_ girl want?" Bulma said, with disgust.

"If you must know, she wants to go out tonight. It just seems like she can't get enough of me, but who could blame her." Vegeta said, putting a whole pancake in his mouth.

"Oh, get over yourself" Bulma said, rolling her eyes again.

"You know if you keep doing that. Your eyes may just stay that way." Vegeta commented.

"Whatever...,"Bulma said sighing, "so, when she coming over."

"Later. So, I'm going to go train before she gets here." Vegeta said, before picking up a few more of her pancake. "Oh, the pancakes weren't that bad."

O O O

Bulma was watching a movie when she heard the door bell ring. She got up dreading to open it because she knew exactly who it was.

Bulma took a moment to take a deep breath before opening door. "Elle…" Bulma said with a forced smile.

"Hey, Bulma. Is Vegeta ready?"

"No, but you're welcome to come in and wait for him." Bulma said as cordially as she could.

"Thanks." Elle said walking in.

Bulma led Elle into the kitchen where Elle took a sit at one of the stools.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bulma said.

"Water…thank you." Bulma poured Elle a glass of water and gave it to her.

"You have a lovely home," Elle commented.

"Thanks."

"Umm…so how long has Vegeta been living here." Elle said, taking a sip of her water.

"Not that long… just couple years."

"Hmm…." Elle nodded looking down at her glass. "You two are related or something."

Bulma laughed. "No, thank God. Why?"

"Just wondering…. he does pay to stay here, right?"

"No, he pretty much stays here scot-free."

"Oh….um…. why?"

Bulma could see where the conversation was heading and saw this as good opportunity to turn the tables towards her favor. "Well, it's just nice having a _big_…_strong_…_man_ around the house."

"Oh…" Elle said, slightly uncomfortable with Bulma's response. "Does your boyfriend find it okay that you to have Vegeta staying here with you?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter what he thinks anymore. We broke last night."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't feel bad it was on the rocks anyway."

"So, you just let Vegeta live here for free with no compensation."

"Oh…there's _compensation_."

"Like what." Elle said with a confused look on her face.

Bulma just smiled. "Well, like I said having a man around the house is nice and especially one who is good with his _hands. _Vegeta can be quite beneficial, if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me, but how is he _exactly_ beneficial to you?"Elle said, narrowing her eyes at Bulma

"Well…" Bulma was about to continue when Vegeta strolled in.

"Hey, Elle. I did not hear you come in. You ready to go?" Vegeta said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bulma rolled her eyes, at this.

"Yeah….I'm ready…..bye Bulma." Elle said.

"Bye." Bulma said smiling mischievously as she waved her hand towards them watching the two leave. '_Like stealing candy from a baby,' _Bulma thought.

O O O

Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch after they had left when the sound of the door slamming woke her up.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma getting right in her face, "What's your problem?" Bulma said, still sleepy.

"My problem is…is that my girlfriend seemingly has the impression that I'm trading sex for rent. Now, I wonder what manipulative little bitch would make her think that. Could it be you?"

"First, I never said you were sleeping with me. Secondly, obviously she just misunderstood my words, because I would never _ever_ sleep with the likes of you." Bulma said, pushing past Vegeta. Her plan was going just the way she had expected it too.

"Well, that's apparent. However, I'm compelled to think that it is more than just a misunderstanding of words that led her to believe this."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If walks like a liar, talks like a liar. I would call it a liar."

"All is fair in love and war, baby. You should know that?" Bulma said, mockingly.

"You are such…fucking hypocrite. Do you know that? You call me a cheater? You need to seriously look into the mirror."

"Are you worried, Vegeta? Is that it? Have you finally realized that you can't win?"Bulma said.

"I believe your the one that's worried or you wouldn't be trying to mess things up with me and Elle than."

"Mess things up!" Bulma chuckled. "Vegeta, you and Elle are so doomed. You cannot possible think that it would last even if you were paying her."

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can be in a lasting relationship?"

"Because you're just not boyfriend material, Vegeta, you could never be."

"So, I'm not boyfriend material. But, I probably would be if I made Elle feel just horrible about herself? Make her wait, give her bogus-ass excuses why I did not show up on a date while I screw around on her with another woman, lied to her, and made false promises. So, basically if I just treated her like complete fucking shit then I would be boyfriend material like Yamcha was, right?"

Bulma clenched her jaw. "I broke up with that asshole, okay."

"Yeah… after he completely humiliated you, Bulma…you know what…I don't know why I'm even listening to you. You would not know boyfriend material if it was living right under this r…." Vegeta trailed, catching himself. Vegeta could not allow himself to slip up again. It was becoming ridiculous. He needed to just leave before anything else stupid came out of his mouth.

"Right under this what?" Bulma said, following Vegeta. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…" Vegeta said, trying to brush Bulma off of him. But Bulma kept grabbing him by the arm until she got him to face her. She looked into those cold black orbs of his trying to search for some kind of answer but still she couldn't find anything.

"What are you trying to say, Vegeta? Right under this roof, is that it?"

Vegeta sighed, "It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

All Vegeta could think of, was that he _needed_ to get away from her. He _had _to get away from her. He would not break for her. He had too much pride and dignity, to degrade himself like this.

"I.. I….I" Bulma stuttered while a million thoughts raced through her head. '_May be __Yamcha is_ _right…'_ Bulma thought. So, Bulma decided to take the chance and she just went for it. She kissed Vegeta.

* * *

Again, I 'm really sorry for the delay….I hoped you like this chapter. Please do tell. Cuz I love hearing from all of you ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it been a really long time since I last updated this story or any of my stories for that matter. But I'm back!

The Bet.

Vegeta suddenly felt the unsuspecting brush of Bulma's lips against his. The feeling caught him off guard and Bulma could sense Vegeta's muscles stiffen in response; however, little by little, she could feel him slowly relax as he grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. A small moan escaped Bulma's lips, which shot Vegeta's eyes opened. He ran his hands hands through his thick mane as his mind became riddled with thoughts.

"What—what was that?" Vegeta asked, in state of confusion.

Bulma swallowed hard, feeling her mouth suddenly turn dry as she tried to explain herself.

"It was—it was nothing. Just forget about it, ok." Bulma said, pushing pass Vegeta. Her heart was pounding so fast she prayed that Vegeta couldn't hear it. She could not believe what she just did. All she could think of was getting as far away from Vegeta as possible. Hoping by morning all would be forgotten. However, Vegeta would not be so kind instead he grabbed Bulma's arm, stopping her right in her tracks.

"That wasn't _just _nothing . You kissed me." Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's comment and snatched her arm away from him.

"Yeah, and your point?" Bulma said trying to conceal her obvious nervousness. She didn't quite anticipate this reaction from Vegeta. But what did she expect? A happily ever after from the little saiyan. Like that would ever happen.

"What's _my_ point? You kissed me?"

"You're overreacting. It was just a kiss. I just wanted to see what it was like, that's it. Now, that I have gotten _that_ out of my system. I guess we should just move on with our regular lives and act like that never… ever happened." Bulma rambled before giving Vegeta a quick smile and making her way out of the room. She had already made a fool out of herself. She was not about to wait for the second act.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm again but this time he pinned her against the wall. He could smell her, a combination of both vanilla and jasmine that sent his sense over the edge. It was intoxicating to him. She was getting to him in the worst way. He no longer knew if he could control himself or if he wanted to.

"What are you doing?" Bulma said, sounding annoyed.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her trying to examine the blue-haired woman in front of him, "Are you trying to fuck with me?"

"What?"

"Are trying to mess with my head….so you can win this bet?"

Bulma sighed and push Vegeta's arm away from her. 'Of course, it was about the bet,' she thought to herself. She wished she hadn't ever made that stupid bet with him anyway. She probably would have still been with Yamcha and not had this crazy notion to kiss Vegeta in the first place. Leaving her life a whole lot less complicated then it already was.

"Well?" He said, impatiently waiting for her to answer

"Is that all you think about, Vegeta? Is this bet? "

Vegeta gave Bulma a perplexed look, "You're the one who started this. You're the one who thought I couldn't find anyone to love me in the first place. And now that you see that actually have someone, you break-up with your loser boyfriend and kiss me. You're either scared you might lose to me, insane, or jealous. Or you're so fuck up you may just be all three."

"Vegeta, you can think whatever you want to think. I don't have to worry about whatever her name is. I'm sure soon or later she will see your true colors like I have and she will drop you, and you will be alone like always."

"Look, woman you have yet to see my true colors." He said, getting right up in her face.

"Yeah, like I'm real scared," Bulma said, but in truth Bulma was slightly scared. She could feel the heat of off Vegeta's breath that sent shivers down her spine.

"Ugh!" Vegeta said, throwing up his arms. "You frustrate me so much. I can see why Yamcha left you."

"It was mutual," Bulma corrected.

"Mutual my ass. You probably drove him to insanity. Just like you doing me. You play these little mind games. However, what you don't understand woman is that when it's all said and done you will be the one left alone with no one to care about you. "

Bulma felt her breath become sharp as all her fear began to diminish, "Vegeta, do you really think that you will have someone in the end? You race of people is practically extinct and there is only one of your kind that is left. And that is someone you totally hate because he has a compassion for humans. If anything were to happen to you no one would care. No one would shed one tear for you. So, who is the lonely bastard now?"

Bulma could sense that she had hit a nerve as she watched Vegeta's dark eyes grow even darker as his anger began to build. He clenched his fists and decided then it would be best to leave now before he would do something that he later would regret. He did not want the almighty Goku to come knocking on the door because he had strangled the little wench.

"Where are you going?"

"To exercise." He growled before wrapping the towel around his shoulder.

"Figures." Bulma muffled, before going upstairs.

OOO

Thirty minutes after her blow up with Vegeta, Bulma spent the rest of her time channel surfing when all of sudden she heard a large explosion right outside her window. She ran to her window to find that the gravity chamber lay in ruins. Bulma's heart jolted and made her way out of her room.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." Bulma muttered to herself as she raced down the steps. When she finally made it outside, she couldn't see any sign of Vegeta. Her heart stopped.

"Vegeta," she whispered before screaming it at top of her lungs.

She ran towards the rumble and began to dig for any sign of the spiky-haired saiyan. Tears started to swell up in her bright blue eyes when she saw a fist weakly push through the debris. Bulma rushed over to Vegeta to remove all the debris off him. What she found was the tattered prince covered in blood.

She was hestitant at first but she decided to gently rest her hand on his forehead. Vegeta let out a wounded groan.

"Oh, Vegeta" Bulma said with concern pouring out from her voice. She had never seen him like this. The big strong unstoppable saiyan, as he claimed, was hurt. He was really hurt. She had to get help.

OOO

Please review!!


End file.
